


Gabriel got really really close

by lea_vesfalling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, hahahah idc if it's june, i wrote jokes again, it's christmas time too, like add the roundabout thing to this, pre fall of overwatch, rest in pieces reyes, that's all i can do for this fandom, whoops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/pseuds/lea_vesfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Luc's Fault</p></blockquote>





	Gabriel got really really close

It's Christmas time in Indiana, there's music and snow and all that wintry jazz. You could barely walk down the street with at least four or five people wishing you a Merry Christmas. Everything's on sale, there's those Santa charity guys on every block, and you're probably going nuts from hearing "jingle bells". It's cozy and familiar to say the least. It's the time of year to be kind to everyone and to enjoy one another's company.

Not gonna stop Gabriel Reyes from doing some stupid shit, Christmas time be damned.

It was early Christmas morning, the second day of their time off from service, Gabriel rolled out of bed after untangling himself from Jack. He certainly does enjoying clinging to Gabriel when they sleep, huh? Let's say it took quite a bit of wiggling on Gabriel's part to leave the bed without dragging Jack with him. Gabriel had to bunny hop until he had gotten a sweatshirt and socks on because the old wooden was cold as fuck. But of course the old house was cold, it did belong to Jack's parents. No matter what they could afford from their jobs in Overwatch Jack had been insistent on the creaky house with no heating.

Poor Gabriel.

But nonetheless a little bit of cold air wasn't gonna pull him away from his beautiful plan nearly three months in the making. He carefully jogged down stairs making sure to avoid the squeaky one that would for sure wake up Jack; even if he was currently swaddled in warm blankets dozing away in their bed. Lucky bastard. Gabriel dug out the mistletoe that he hid away a few hours ago. (To be honest Jack almost caught him when he was stuffing it in the obscure cabinet that was going to hide it.)  
Gabriel quickly strung up the mistletoe above the entrance to the kitchen; to make sure his plan would work Gabriel started the coffee maker. That was honest to god the only way to be sure that Jack actually got out of bed in the morning, not to mention the only way to get Gabriel's plan to work in the first place. To finish off the plan Gabe grabbed a book from the living room and leaned in the doorway pretending to read until Jack came downstairs.

  
"Hey Jackie, there's mistletoe," Gabe could barely keep the shit eating grin off his face as he pointed upward. Jack looked up to see that there was, indeed, mistletoe above the doorway that Gabriel was 'reading' in.

  
"Yeah I guess there is," Jack pressed a quick kiss to Gabriel's cheek, ignoring the disappointed whine, before going to the coffee maker. "But your book's upside down."

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> It's Luc's Fault


End file.
